


definitely not revenge

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Truth or Dare, jkhjufejifejifr this is probably bad but whatever, practice so i can go back to continuing the sugar fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: leafy's feelings definitely aren't returned, right?





	definitely not revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayliance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gayliance).



The night went by slow, everyone taking a turn on the bottle, daring each other or making them reveal something about themselves. Needle stayed out of it. 'I don't like those kind of games,' said Needle, whom was clearly missing out on all the fun. Finally it was Leafy's turn to spin to see who got to question her.  
Leafy gave it a quick push, letting it spin for a while, before landing on- Ice Cube... Ah. Leafy looked over at her nervously. Ice Cube was always the vengeful type, Leafy had no idea what she would make her do. She was pretty confused when Ice Cube just sat there, eyes fixated her crossed legs for who knows how long. Ice Cube finally perked her head up, looking directly into Leafy's eyes.  
"Truth or Dare?" she squeaked.  
Leafy raised an eyebrow, "....Dare."  
Ice Cube looked briefly back at the ground again, before saying-  
"Kiss me."  
  
Ah.  
Leafy stared in shock. She stammered a bit, face red,before finally managing to get out a very confused sound out of her mouth.  
"Wait, I, I uh, I meant truth!"  
"The rules of the game state that you cannot change your answer after someone replies," said Golf Ball. She really wanted her to get embarassed in front of her whole team, didnt she? Leafy made an attempt to protest, but Golf Ball just glared at her.  
Leafy sighed, resigned to her fate as she crawled over to Ice Cube, stopping inches away from her face. Ice Cube was really pretty.... her eyes were such a clear, sky-like blue and her lips looked so- right, kissing time.  
Leafy slowly, eyes closed, leaned in to kiss her. Their noses bumped and Leafy tried to awkwardly turn her face so their lips could meet. Before she could close the gap, Ice Cube slammed her lips into Leafy's, making vain attempts to stick her tongue in Leafy's mouth like people did in movies.  
Tennis Ball coughed uncomfortabely. They parted.  
Ice Cube has a starry-eyed look on her face. She was so cute...  
Leafy definitely wanted to do that again.


End file.
